


Lucky

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called it audition because serenading sounded too cliché. And hit too close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the story of Rob ans Kris meeting Hugh Jackman and Baz Luhrman during their 2009 Japan visit. It had been written before I found out what song they actually sang together. Because Kris and Rob singing together is, at least in my mind, the next best thing to them announcing their engagement. And because Hugh Jackman would make for a very handsome matchmaker.

“Comer on guys, don’t be spoil-sports.” Insert a smirk. “I have it from a reliable source that you both can sing.” And he winked at Taylor. Who was blissfully oblivious to the death glares the _guys_ in question sent his way. Simultaneously. “The song is good and who knows maybe if you are good enough Baz will cast you in his new musical.” Insert a proud grin.

 

“So this would basically be an audition.” His voice was laced with sarcasm.

 

“Not that I have a script or anything yet but you have to start somewhere.” The grey haired man seemed unfazed enjoying the show.

 

“Don’t make me drag you on the stage.” There was no menace in his voice but his smile held a promise.

 

“You wouldn’t hurt a girl, gentleman that you are.” The young man shot the girl by his side an appreciative glance and she unconsciously scooted closer to him as though in search for safety.

 

“I wouldn’t hurt you. But you weight what like 50 pounds? I'll just throw you over my shoulder and carry you on the stage. And Romeo here will sure follow.”

 

Even in the dimmed light of the bar the blush on the cheeks of the young pair was apparent.

 

“Mr. Jackman …”

 

“I told you to call me Hugh.”

 

“OK, Hugh, I don’t think it’s a good idea. Plus we don’t know the song …”

 

“Fifteen minutes ago you told her you liked it. And I never told you what song I had in mind.”

 

The uncomfortable feeling turned to dread. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to sing together. It was that they wanted to too much.

 

She loved his husky voice that was almost unrecognizable in songs. And her singing was his favorite part of _Into the wild_.

 

But they have never sung together. She resisted the urge to ask during their many unproductive nights. And he knew better then adding insult to injury.

 

Standing together on a stage in a low-key Japanese karaoke bar felt too intimate. It held many dangers they dared not to think about. They were hell-bent on not setting foot on that stage. Least of all together.

 

But there was a reason the hunky Australian sitting with them was elected _Sexiest Man Alive_ and it wasn’t for lack of charm.

 

So before they could have said _twilight_ they were on the stage listening to the starting guitar chords that filled the room with summer-y feeling.

 

He knew the lyrics.

 

She knew them too.

 

He made the mistake of looking at her as he started to sing. Their eyes locked and suddenly the world disappeared. It was just him, her and the truth.

 

That they could hear each other no matter how far away from each other they were. That they were lucky to find each other. That they only ever saw each other. That they were lucky to be coming back to the other. That they waited long enough. That they were lucky to feel the love they felt.

 

The song finished and the thundering applause tried to make its way into their bubble but it didn’t really penetrate the daze they were in.

 

They bowed.

 

Went back to the table.

 

Sat down.

 

Drank deeply from their glasses.

 

“When I have a script in my hand I’m definitely giving you a call.” The director was the first one to speak amusement and content mixing in his eyes.

 

“Told you it was a good song.” Smirked the sexiest man alive and some almost innocent by-standers could have sworn they glimpsed golden wings and a bow for a fleeting moment. But it might have been just the light.

 

“I'll be right back.” The girl stood up and made her way to the exit.

 

“I need some fresh air.” It took the boy only two heartbeats to follow.

 

They met outside in a shadow of a cherry tree. They didn’t talk just look at each other for the longest time. Because all the words have been said. Several times over. And they didn’t mean a thing. They were hollow. Wrong. Lies. The only important thing were their feelings.

 

It wasn’t really clear who moved first but suddenly they were clinging to each other eyes closed lips fused.

 

They didn’t need words to tell each other this was right. That this was what they wanted. All they ever wanted. Because they knew. They felt it. From the very beginning. And now they finally weren’t holding back anymore.


End file.
